Echoes of Time
by HotaruGFC
Summary: Somewhat AU version of the story, taking into account some of the actual practices of Ancient Egypt. What would happen if the Pharaoh's wife had been reincarnated... into Yugi's twin sister? Like I said... AU.
1. A Beginning

Yu-Gi-Oh: A Beginning

The young twins were waiting patiently for their father to pick them up. They had spent the day with their grandfather, who had just returned from one of his many expeditions. Yugi, the spiky haired male half of the pair, was whispering to his sister, Umi, about a box he had seen his grandfather place on a high shelf a few minutes earlier when the phone rang. Umi looked at her younger brother. Her greenish-gold eyes were wide with fear. Yugi stared back, his violet eyes brimming with tears. He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder in an effort to give her what little comfort he could. Their grandfather sat down in between them. His face had gone ashen and all color seemed to flee from his once black hair. His voice trembled as he spoke.

"Yugi, Umi. Your father won't be picking you up today," he said as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. "He was in an accident and…"

"Will he pick us up tomorrow?" The hope in the four-year-old voice was betrayed by the dread in her eyes.

Closing his eyes, the old man wrapped his arms around the children's shoulders.

"No, my jewel, he won't. Your father died in the accident," He couldn't keep the tears back any longer as he pulled the children close to him. "Your mother will be coming to get you in a couple of days."

Young Yugi's eyes gushed tears as Umi let out a shrill shriek.

"Why, Grandpa? Why can't daddy come to get us?" She cried.

Yugi, his eyes squeezed shut against the downpour of tears, crawled into his grandfather's lap and wrapped his arms around his sister. They felt the pain together as this dark cloud covered their hearts.


	2. Separation

_Yeah. I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own YGO. Wouldn't mind if I did, but I don't. We'll be getting to the history lesson soon enough..._

Yu-Gi-Oh: Separation

One year later…

"They offered me an assistant professorship, Papa. But still, I don't want to move the children. I'm afraid it'll be too rough on them… and too soon." Sakura looked up at her father-in-law, her green eyes filled with concern.

"It's too good an opportunity to miss, Sakura. You really should take it. When's the next time a prestigious school in the States will offer you such a position? Maybe never." The old man sighed as he sipped his tea. "In the end, you can only follow your heart. I know Hiroshi would have wanted you to go."

"Yeah," She gazed absently into her teacup. "But I want to do what's best for the kids. They're only five, Papa. And I'm afraid that such a drastic move so soon will… I don't know, I just want them to be happy, I guess."

"Well, if you want, they can stay here with me. I don't have any plans to go traveling any time soon. In fact, it might be nice to have them around to help out with the shop."

"But I don't want to burden you, Papa."

"Not at all, Sakura. I would love to keep Yugi and Umi, at least until you're ready to move them," he took a sip of his tea. "Maybe we should ask them what they want?" His lips turned up slightly in an infectious smile.

"Sure." Sakura returned the smile, grateful for his offer and all his assistance over the last year.

Yugi looked back and forth between his mother and his grandfather, contemplating what they had asked him as best as his little five-year-old mind could. Umi had immediately clung to her mother's leg upon hearing the proposition. Yugi glanced at his frightened sister.

"I… I wanna … I wanna stay with Granpa." His voice trembled as he spoke. He could feel the warmth of newly shed tears on his cheeks as he realized that he would be parted from his sister for the first real time in their short lives. As he said the words, he knew in his heart that he had made the right choice. He hugged his sister tightly, as if they would never see each other again.


	3. Celebration

_See Chapter 2 for disclaimer..._

Yu-Gi-Oh: Celebration

Ten Years later…

"Yugi, come on!" Joey called from the stairwell. "We're gonna be late."

Yugi Muto sat diligently at the computer, typing off a quick email. He cursed the fact that his English wasn't better as he dashed off the quick note to his sister. He smiled briefly knowing that she was likely to be doing the same.

"Yugi!" Tèa called. "Do you want to celebrate your birthday or not?"

"I'm coming." He called down to them as he hit send. Shutting down the connection, he whispered to himself. "Happy Birthday, Umi-chan." Hurrying down the stairs, he glanced over his shoulder quickly. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Oh great… So now he's hearing things…" The taller blonde boy ran a hand through his hair.

"Hush Joey. Hear what, Yugi?" Tèa questioned.

Yugi, rubbing the back of his head, chuckled a bit nervously.

"I guess it was nothing." He glanced over his shoulder again as he followed two of his closest friends out of the store. Once again he thought he heard her voice calling to him, answering him.

"Happy Birthday, Yugi-chan." The voice whispered back to him. He smiled softly, feeling the warmth of his sister's voice surround his heart.

* * *

Umi and a couple of her friends sat in her room, talking about the boys they liked in their class. The small bedroom was filled with giggles and the smell of nail polish remover that had been spilt. Over the din of girlish discussion, Umi managed to hear her email announcement. Immediately, she was in the chair to her computer.

"Thank god for DSL." She giggled as she typed in her password.

"So… who's it from, Umi? Maybe from Josh?" Her best friend, Christa, said teasingly.

"No. It's from my brother." She stated, matter-of-factly, as the site processed her password.

"Man, Umi. It's weird how you know stuff like that before you see it. Especially when it comes to your brother." Theresa observed as she watched the Inbox screen load.

"Well, he is my twin." Umi smiled as she quickly scanned the email, scrolling down to see the attached photo of Grandpa, Yugi and his friends.

"Your brother's kinda short, isn't he?" Christa commented.

"You think?" Umi shrugged. "Well, that's just Yugi. I'll write him back tomorrow. I mean, I already sent him his birthday card." She shut down the net browser as she and her friends resumed their discussion.

"Happy Birthday, Yugi-chan." She whispered under her breath as the noise level in the room skyrocketed once more. She closed her eyes, blocking out the noise as she felt the faint touch of her brother's presence. A small smile danced on her lips.


	4. Tragedy Strikes Again

_And Again, Not mine... man, this story is long..._

Yu-Gi-Oh: Tragedy Strikes Again

Three days later…

Umi was sitting in class, daydreaming as she stared out the window. She didn't see the school secretary enter the room. She barely heard the teacher call her name. Suddenly, as the boy behind her tapped her on the shoulder, she felt a cold stab of pain shoot through her heart. Her eyes went wide and she knocked her chair over as she stood up.

"No…" She whispered. "It can't be…" 

Her teacher called her over, and the secretary rung her hands.

"I hate being the bearer of bad news…" She whispered to the teacher. The older woman nodded her head solemnly as she lead her Umi into the hall.

"Umi, my dear. We just got word." The teacher started.

"It's about your mother. She was…" The secretary continued.

"She died." Umi finished for them. "I know." Her eyelids slid over her green-gold orbs and she sighed. "Yugi…"

* * *

Yugi was startled out of a happy dream as he heard his sister's voice echoing in his head. "Umi." He panted, wrapping his hand around his millennium puzzle. He couldn't stop the change if he had wanted to. He needed more, more power, more information. He felt the darkness washing over him as he reached out to his sister's mind, searching for the root of her fear and sadness. Closing his eyes, he searched for her, called to her.

"Umi… what happened?" he asked, even as he learned the answer. He opened his now ancient eyes, only to feel hot tears gushing from them.

"No. Not again…" His fuzzy mind was quickly becoming alert as he ran to wake his grandfather.

"Umi, come home." He whispered as he entered the old man's room.


	5. Departure

_Exposition is over, time for some action... sort of. I still don't own YGO... _

Yu-Gi-Oh: Departure

Six months later…

"I know it's been hard on you, Umi. Finishing up with school and all, but I wanted to tell you that it's been really wonderful having you stay with us." Christa's mother, Jeanne, smiled sympathetically.

"Are you sure you wanna go, Umi? You won't have any friends." Christa hugged her best friend tightly as they stood near the security gate in the airport.

"I'll have family, Christa, " Umi smiled reassuringly. "And thank you so very much for your hospitality, Mrs. Alberts. I am grateful to you and Mr. Alberts for allowing me to stay with you until the school year was over." Umi bowed slightly.

"Not at all, Umi. It's been a pleasure having you with us." Roger Alberts said, patting the young departing girl on the shoulder. "Now, you best get going or you'll miss your plane."

"Umi. Are you sure you'll be ok? Is someone meeting you at the airport?" Her friend's mother asked with a touch of concern.

"I'll be fine. I've made this trip alone before," Umi replied as she gave her ticket to the security guard.

"Be sure to write me! Call when you get there!" Christa shouted after her as she passed through the metal detector.

Umi turned and waved at her foster family before heading down the concourse.

* * *

"Yugi, did you clean your room?" the short, gray-haired form of his grandfather asked.

"Yes. I cleaned it yesterday." Yugi sighed as he shuffled through his deck again. "What happened to it? I know I had it yesterday."

"What are you looking for?" Joey asked, leaning against the counter at the game shop.

"Did you clean the kitchen, Yugi?"

"Yes, Grandpa. I cleaned the kitchen too… My Dark Magician, I seemed to have misplaced it."

"Bummer." Joey replied as he watched Yugi look through his deck again.

"I don't know why I have to clean up everything, Grandpa, just because Umi's coming back…" Yugi whined.

Grandpa chuckled.

"Well, you don't want you sister to think we live like slobs her first day back in the country, do you?"

"I guess not…" Yugi sighed distractedly. "Where could it have gone!" His frustration was growing.

"Whoa, Yugi! You have a sister?" Joey was stunned.

"You looking for this?" Grandpa held the missing Dark Magician card between two of his fingers.

"Yeah. Where'd you find it Grandpa?" Yugi asked, taking the card and placing it securely back into his deck.

"It fell between the cushions of the couch."

"Oh." Yugi's face colored slightly as the mild reproach in his grandfather's voice.

"Um. Yugi. When did you get a sister?"

"Huh? Oh. We're twins."

"What?" Joey's eyes were wide with shock. "How come I never heard about her?"

"Because she was living in the US with my mother." Yugi replied, his voice catching in his throat as the hot tears began to fall again.


	6. Abducted

_I'm not Takahashi-sama. I don't own this series... though I do own Umi... I also don't own Ancient Egypt... though that would be cool._

Yu-Gi-Oh: Abducted

Several hours later… 

Umi sat waiting for her transfer flight in the LA international airport. She groaned to herself, as she wondered why she didn't get an earlier flight.

"Even all the bookstores are closed." She muttered. Sighing, she took a small photo album out of her backpack. Flipping through the album and smiling at the memories, she lost herself in remembered happiness with her friends and mother. She didn't notice the pair of men looking in her direction. Shortly thereafter, she started to feel herself drifting off to sleep. Putting the album away, she closed her eyes for a nap.

"What harm can be done… my plane doesn't leave for another three hours…" she thought as her eyes blinked closed.

* * *

An undetermined time later…

Umi was startled awake as the cold water hit her face. As she tried to wipe the liquid from her eyes, she found that she was restrained. From the darkness, she heard a gruff voice.

"My, my. What a feisty little one."

"And cute too…" Another voice chimed in.

"Who are you?" Umi demanded.

The men just laughed.

"Why, we are those who will determine your fate, little one." A third man said. "I think I know just the buyer for you."

"Buyer?" Umi echoed unbelievingly. "What are you talking about?"

"Say, boss, can we have a little fun with her first?" the second voice asked as Umi felt a cold hand on her thigh.

"No. The buyer I have in mind doesn't like his merchandise… spoiled before he gets it." The third voice chastised as the second voice groaned in frustration. The boss stepped into the dim light of the room and gripped Umi's chin tightly in his hand.

"Now. If you know what's good for you, pretty, you'll be a good girl and stay nice and quiet."

Fear paralyzed her. Umi could do nothing as the group of men led her out of the room and on to a private jet.

"When we get somewhere more populated, I'll try to make a break for it." She thought, as she was strapped into a seat and surrounded by the burly goons.

* * *

"Grandpa! What time is Umi's flight coming in?" Yugi called from the bottom of the stairs that led to the game shop.

"Six tonight, Yugi. Why?" The old man answered as he descended. "Thanks for keeping an eye on the place."

"I was wondering if I'd have time to meet Tèa and Tristan for a quick bite before we went to go pick her up."

"Sure, go ahead, have fun, but be back by five, ok?"

"Right. Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi nearly ran out the door. As the shop door closed behind him with the faint jingle of bells, Yugi stopped short. An uneasy feeling started tickling the back of his mind.


	7. Worry

_Oh yeah, I forgot to ask for reviews and constructive critisisms. By the way, I don't own YGO. Have I mentioned that?_

Yu-Gi-Oh: Worry

At the Airport…

Yugi paced lazily back and forth in front of his grandfather's chair as the plane from Los Angeles emptied its passengers into the concourse. He mentally reassured himself that Umi would be on this flight, but he couldn't rid himself of that tickle in the back of his mind telling him that something had happened to her.

"Hey, Yugi, sit down, or you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Joey remarked as he propped his feet up on the chair across from his.

"I'm still not sure why you came, Joey." Yugi replied shortly.

"Yugi." The old man chided.

"Sorry. I'm just worried." Yugi sighed as he plopped down into a chair. He watched intently as the last of the passengers from Umi's flight disembarked. "Where is she?"

"It seems she was not on board." Worry began coloring the old man's face.

Yugi sighed and got up again. Approaching the boarding desk, he stopped one of the employees.

"Excuse me. My sister was supposed to be on the flight that just came in, but I didn't see her. Is there anyway you could check the passenger list to see if she was on board?"

"Well, young man, that's not general policy…" The blue-eyed woman answered.

"Please?" Yugi's wide innocent eyes were filled with worry as they stared into the woman's eyes. The employee smiled sympathetically as she began typing on the keyboard, pulling up the plane's manifest.

"Have you checked baggage? Maybe you missed her."

"No, I would have seen her; we've been here for a while."

"What's her name?"

"Muto, Umi Muto." Yugi rocked on his heels impatiently. Joey came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Joey. Um… why don't you go take Grandpa down to baggage and see if she's down there, huh?"

Joey was startled by the concerned look on his friend's face.

"Uh yeah, sure… go to baggage, right. Come on, Grandpa."

"Umi Muto…" The attendant said as she searched the list of passengers. "Well, it looks like she got her boarding pass, but the records don't show that she was on the flight. Maybe something happened to keep her in Los Angeles." She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"Um. Yeah, Thank you." Yugi said distractedly before he took off after Joey and his grandfather.

"Something's wrong, I just know it. She would have called if something had come up…" Yugi thought, not liking where the thought was going.

* * *

In a place and time unknown… (Though not too far away)

Umi dreamed the dreams of a drug-induced sleep. She knew she was dreaming, and it frightened her to no end that she couldn't wake herself up.

"Why is it," her dreamself thought, "That you never have any clothes on in anxiety dreams?" Not only was she naked, she realized, but she was trapped too. As she tried to stand up, she felt heavy weights on her arms and legs, holding her down. Out of the darkness surrounding her, large beastial forms, like some kind of mutant dogs on steroids, appeared.

"Oh, wonderful." Her dreamself muttered. "What next?"

One of the beasts jumped at her; its teeth barely missed grazing her soft flesh. The sudden attack brought a yelp of fright to the dream Umi's mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the next attack that was sure to come.

"Please, help me… somebody…" she whispered against the onslaught of the beasts.

Much to her surprise, the darkness was suddenly broken with a flash of light so bright it hurt her eyes even though they were closed. Curious as to what had caused the brilliant flash, she opened her eyes only to scream again. Standing before her was a large white dragon mounted by a tall slender knight. The knight turned to look at her; his intense blue eyes piercing the very core of her being. She could do nothing but stare at him slack-jawed when another flash of light assaulted her still throbbing eyes. Now, standing beside the mounted dragon was a form familiar, yet unknown.

"Yugi." She whispered. The tall, mature form of her brother looked over his shoulder at her. His hard eyes softened as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Umi-chan." The older version of her brother reassured her before he and the mounted knight obliterated the beasts that had been attacking her.

* * *

Again, the feel of cold water against her face had waked Umi.

"Get up, girl! We're here." One of the goons who had captured her pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, but where -is- 'here'?" Umi thought to herself, feeling fear flood through her again.


	8. Resignation

_There's a lot more to this story written than I've uploaded so far. If people like it, I'll put more up. I know it's taking a while to get to the history lesson, but the set up is appropriate. Oh, and I don't own YGO._

Yu-Gi-Oh: Resignation

The next day…

Umi had been waxed and plucked and primped until it hurt just thinking about it.

"I didn't know people actually did some of these things to themselves,…" she muttered as she sat watching an "instructional video" for those new to the home.

"This is so not the way I imagined my life to be." She yelled to no one. "Kidnapped, then sold to the highest bidder, working the rest of my days in a whorehouse." She shook her head, averting her eyes from the images on the screen.

"That's disgusting."

"Well, you're going to have to do it eventually. It's a customer favorite." A tall bleached blonde stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip. "I'm Rachel. You're new."

Umi was startled by the woman's arrival.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough. What's your name, kid?" Rachel asked.

"Um… it's Umi."

"That your real name?" Umi nodded an affirmative.

"Pick another one."

"Why?"

"Do you really want all those disgusting creatures calling you by your real name when they're having their way with you? Rachel's not my real name." She informed the neecomer. "It might as well be though. I've been here so long I don't remember my real name."

"How… how long have you been here?"

"Since I was about your age, kid." Rachel gave her a sad smile.

"Oh." Umi looked at the floor for a second. "Ok, I'm Megumi."

"Better. Now, Megumi, I'm going to let you in on a few tricks. They'll help you survive. Are you a virgin?"

Umi nodded.

"Ok, well, you probably won't be used for the full course until they can find someone with lots of money who's looking for fresh meat. But when you do, it's best to just lie still and be quiet. Let him do what he wants."

"O-ok." The quiver in Umi's voice belied her fear. She scratched at the band on her ankle. "I can't believe this is really happening to me." She thought in a panic.

"And don't kiss any of them on the mouth. There's too much attachment that goes with it. It's just better to not."

Umi nodded.

"Well, that's about it." Rachel laid a hand on Umi's shoulder. "It'll be ok, Megumi. It's not so bad." The tone in Rachel's voice reassured her only marginally as it was filled with an indescribable sadness. Umi sighed heavily as she turned back to the video.

* * *

"Yugi-chan…" Her voice broke as she whispered his name.

"Yugi, you're going to waste away if you don't eat something." Tèa remarked, noting how pale and withdrawn her friend was.

"Yeah, and you look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet." Tristan added.

"I'm fine." Yugi replied distantly. "I just… I don't know what happened to her. We looked everywhere in the airport. No one knew anything about her."

"But you did get her bags." Tèa pointed out, hoping it would cheer him a bit. It didn't.

"And that only makes it worse. What if something horrible happened to her in LA? Huh?" He plopped down on the couch and cradled his head in his hands. "I can't even feel her anymore--not even with the help of the millennium puzzle."

"Look, Yugi, I know you're worried, we all are, but you'll never be any good to anyone if you don't eat and rest. And you'll be even less help in finding Umi."

Yugi looked up into Tèa's concerned eyes.

"Ever the voice of reason, eh, Tèa?"

"Well, someone has to be rational when it comes to you boys." She straightened up and put her hands on her hips. Tristan chuckled. Yugi let out a big yawn.

"So, you finally gonna get some sleep, buddy?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded in his general direction as his heavy eyelids drifted over his eyes. Slowly, he stood up, using the arm of the couch as support. Then, he heard it. Her melodic voice echoed with pain through his mind.

"Umi-chan." His eyes were wide and his body filled with fresh energy. Yugi sprinted down the stairs and out of the game shop before his friends could comprehend what was happening.


	9. Planning

Yu-Gi-Oh: Planning

After about a half an hour…

Umi sat on the floor huddled in the corner, clutching her robe tightly around her. She flinched at each word yelled at her.

"You fell ASLEEP?" The stocky man shouted. Umi cowered more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Her new master glared at her. "What do you think they pay me for, huh? Your job is to give the customer what he wants. If he wants you to cry out, you cry out. If he wants to watch you with another girl, well by god, you will do it! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She said meekly. "Yugi-chan…" her inner voice whimpered.

"So prove it. I'm sending you too the next person that comes in here."

He grabbed Umi by the chin and forced her to look in his eyes.

"And if you don't, you'll get much much more than a yelling at."

* * *

Yugi closed his eyes against the fear in his sister's voice. He groaned his frustration.

"So that's the place, huh?" Tristan asked. Yugi nodded.

"I wonder what they're making her do in there." Tea mused.

"Stuff you don't want to know your sister is doing, Tea," answered Kaiba.

"And just how do you know that, Kaiba?" Joey asked accusingly.

"We're in the red-light district, moron. What do you –think- they do in there?" Kaiba spat back. Joey's face flushed with anger.

"But how are we going to get her out of there?" Yugi asked, finally having found his voice.

"Shouldn't we first make sure that she is, indeed, inside?" suggested Tea.

"I know she's there."

"She's right, Yugi. Someone should make certain. If we go in with all guns blazing, so to speak, and she's not there, then we've really disrupted some person's business establishment." Tristan added.

"No matter how distasteful that business is." Tea remarked.

"I'll go look for her." Kaiba suggested. The rest of the group looked at him in shock.

"No, she's my sister, Kaiba." Yugi started to protest.

"Listen, if we're going to have any chance of finding her and getting her out, you need to be the trump card, Yugi. Most men who run these… establishments are heavy gamblers. You can use your … weird powers to easily win. Besides, I don't think they'd let a small fry like you into the place."

"And what makes you think it'll be so easy for you?" Yugi asked with genuine interest.

"Money and power go a long way with this type. I can buy my way in if I have to." Kaiba reasoned. Tea looked at the rest of the group.

"It makes sense, Yugi." She relented. Yugi sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he looked into Kaiba's eye. "Just find her, Kaiba. I'm counting on you. Find her before anything happens to her."

Kaiba met Yugi's stare, reassuring him with his eyes, and then he took off for the bordello.


	10. Meeting

Yu-Gi-Oh: Meeting

Walking into the establishment, Kaiba ignored the bawdy mutterings and lustful glances of the women in the room as he approached the man who seemed to be in charge. He stood there staring at the man until he acknowledged him.

"What'dya want, Sonny."

Kaiba just stared at him a bit longer with his hard, cold eyes.

"Don't you know?" His voice held a slight tone of menace. "Actually, I'm kinda interested in green eyed girls, if you've got any."

"Don't you think you're a bit… young?" the man sneered.

Kaiba pulled several large bills from his pocket and leafed through them.

"Not at all." Kaiba replied, never taking his eyes off the other man as his sneer turned into a greedy smile.

"Room seven. I'll have a nice green-eyed one sent up to you. She'll teach you lots of things."

"I want her young too." Kaiba said unmovingly.

"That'll be extra."

"That won't be a problem." He pulled out a couple more large bills for the man.

The man-in-charge looked wide-eyed at the money.

"Sure, sure. Here we try to fulfill every customer's fantasy. If you want a young girl with green-eyes, she'll be yours. Stay with her as long as you'd like for a little extra. We'll charge you on your way out. Now, room seven and she'll be sent right up to you." He stood and bowed slightly to Kaiba, hoping to gain a wealthy repeat customer. Kaiba just turned and headed up the stairs. The man-in-charge turned to a guy standing in the shadows.

"Send him Megumi."

* * *

Kaiba sat on the bed, his hands resting on his knees. He muttered a little prayer.

"Please let it be her."

There was a soft, timid knock on the door before it creaked open. A young girl of medium height with long sleek black hair stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She shuffled slowly toward him, and Kaiba froze as she stopped in front of him. She was clutching her kimono closed around her and kept her head down as if she was afraid to look into his eyes.

"My name is Megumi." She said softly. "What's yours?"

Kaiba took a deep breath before answering.

"Call me Seto."

"Seto-sama. What is your wish?"

Kaiba stood up before her and tilted her face upward. He was rewarded with the lovely face of the apparition he had seen in the park. Her skin glowed just as radiantly in the soft light of the room as it had in the park. Her gold-green eyes blazed with life but were shrouded by fear.

"You are very beautiful, Megumi." He stroked her cheek as it flushed a slight pink.

"Th-thank you, Seto-sama," she looked into his blue eyes for the first time and gasped slightly.

"The eyes from my dream. The same as the knight on the white dragon." She thought, her mind racing.

"You look familiar though, Megumi. Do you have a sister? Or a brother?"

She looked away from him, her eyes sad.

"I have no family."

"Really. I'd swear you look just like the sister of a… friend of mine." Kaiba said, trying to draw out more information about her.

"What's the name of this friend?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yugi Muto."

Umi gasped and went rigid.

"Do you know him?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"So you –are- Umi." He stated, stroking her cheek gently.

Umi nodded again.

"He's been very worried about you." He turned her face back to him. "You can trust me, Umi. I won't do anything to you. I was just trying to find you."

"But you have to, Seto-sama. If I don't…" she trailed off. "He'll punish me. So, what is your wish?"

Kaiba sighed heavily as he thought of an appropriate answer. In truth, his wish was to have her all to himself, but he couldn't give in to his deepest desire. He still felt like an outcast when it came to Yugi and his friends.

"I can't let this be a reason for them to hate me more." He thought as he gazed into her eyes.

"I wish to see you safely reunited with your brother." He said finally.

"Is that all? Do you not find me beautiful? Do you not have any desire for me?" she asked, her voice full of wonder.

"I think you are very beautiful and desire you greatly, Umi. But I dare not give in to that desire."

"You must. Or, I will be punished, Seto-sama." She stroked the back of the hand that was still caressing her cheek.

Kaiba let out a frustrated little groan and then leaned down to kiss her.

"Maybe just a little bit."

His lips were nearly touching hers when she remembered Rachel's warning and turned her head.

"That is a wish I cannot fulfill. It is forbidden." She whispered. Kaiba looked at her, mild confusion colored his face.

"I'll not make love to a woman I can't even kiss, Umi." He finally answered. "I guess I'll go tell Yugi that you're here and you're safe." He stepped around her as he walked to the door. Fear welled up in Umi as he brushed past her. She could feel hot tears on her cheeks as she turned, her gaze watching his retreating back. Impulsively, she reached for him, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Please don't leave me. Please." Her voice was broken by sobs as she pleaded with him. "It'll be worse if you leave, Seto-sama. Please? Please?" Her voice broke down into a whisper as he stopped and turned back to her.

"Why? What will happen if I leave?" his voice held a touch of coldness in it.

"The first one tonight left. If you leave too, I'll not only be punished, but he'll force me to… he'll watch me. Just to make sure." She looked up at his face as she collapsed to her knees before him. "Please stay with me. Hold me."

The fear in her voice turned his heart and he knelt down next to her.

"Why me? What if the next guy to come in here is Mr. Right?"

She looked into his eyes.

"Because you were kind to me, Seto-sama. You are a very kind person."

An ironic smile crossed his face.

"There are those who would disagree with you." He gazed a moment in her eyes as his voice softened. "Thank you, Umi."

Umi smiled in spite of herself. She stroked his cheek lightly, letting her fingers trail down his neck to the top button on his shirt. She fumbled as she tried to unfasten the button.

"Um… what are you doing?" Kaiba asked a bit startled by her actions.

"Taking your shirt off."

"Why?"

"Because they'll know if we're not in… skin to skin contact."

"How?" he asked curiously.

Umi wriggled her left leg out from under her and flipped back the bottom of the robe in order to reveal her ankle.

"These. They can track us and determine the level of contact between the customer and the provider. They also measure heart rate and temperature." She looked back into his eyes. "So if you're going to stay with me tonight, it'll have to be without these clothes in the way."

Kaiba sighed.

"Yugi is going to kill me," he thought as he let her continue unbuttoning his shirt.

"If that's the way it's got to be, Umi. So, if you undress me, I get to undress you." He gave her a small smile, which she returned.

An hour or so later…

Kaiba looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a game plan to free her. It was not going well.

"She's very distracting." He thought, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. She sighed softly as she turned in her sleep.

"At least I learned a few things. Yugi will be pleased to know that the owner of this place is a heavy gambler. Maybe he can win Umi's freedom." His mind was starting to go fuzzy, then her realized that it must be approaching two in the morning. He looked at her pale back streaked with her jet-black hair and felt it again. He couldn't put a finger on what "it" was, but it seemed to draw him to her. At this moment, he felt like it was calling him, begging him to tough her again, to hold her and let his mind go.

"No," he thought. "I've got to think. I wish -I- could face the monster that is holding her captive, that I could be her knight in shining armor. But it'll have to be Yugi. It seems that he is good at all games. I doubt this snake plays duel monsters…"

He sighed and felt it again. His sleep-deprived mind won out as he curled up next to her. The scent of her was overpowering; it intoxicated him and drew him nearer. As he slid an arm around her waist, he marveled at the softness of her skin and the silkiness of her dark hair. He kissed her shoulder gently before laying his head next to hers.

"She called me kind." He thought as his mind drifted to the darkness of dreams.


	11. Sunlight

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sunlight

Umi squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of early morning light coming from the small window. She groaned slightly as she stretched her stiff back. It wasn't until she felt something against her that she realized she wasn't safe and sound in her bed at home. She turned to face the young man lying next to her, smiling at his peaceful face. Lightly brushing his cheek, she let her gaze trace the contours of his face and neck.

"He's so handsome…" she thought as she brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. "And kind."

She sighed and cuddled down next to him, his arms snaking their way around her, pulling her closer.

"And warm…" she thought, her eyes drifting closed.

"Good morning." Kaiba's roughened voice greeted her in a hoarse whisper, startling her. Umi gasped. Recovering, she found her voice.

"Good morning, Seto-sama." She answered, but she didn't move. She didn't want to move.

"What is he doing to me?" she thought.

Kaiba stretched his long body and yawned greatly. Umi's face fell at the loss of contact.

"Why don't I want him to let me go?" her mind demanded.

"He's so warm." Her heart answered.

Kaiba turned back to her and pulled her against him, holding her tightly, his face buried in her hair. Umi could feel the heat of her face turning scarlet.

"I've got a plan." He started abruptly. "To get you out of here. I'm hoping Yugi can get you out before nightfall."

Umi nodded silently against his chest.

"That's the last thing I want to worry about right now." She thought, but she dared not to express that thought.

"You aren't forced to… work during the day, are you?"

"I don't know." She replied, her own gentle voice rough from sleep.

Kaiba sighed heavily and was quiet for a long time. Umi had begun to wonder if he had fallen back to sleep.

"I wouldn't mind if he did… I could stay here longer." Her heart muttered. Against the screams of her conscious mind, she snuggled down next to him. "So nice." She thought.

"I should go and find Yugi, see if he's up for this…" Kaiba sat up suddenly. Umi moaned lightly in shock.

"Now why'd he have to go and do that…" she thought, irritated.

"I guess… If you have to…" she sat up next to him, clutching the sheet to her chest. Kaiba stood and began dressing himself. Umi watched, her eyes sad. As he put on his coat, he stopped and looked in her eyes.

"I promise, Umi, we'll get you out of here, one way or another."

Umi gazed up into his bright blue, yet normally so cold, eyes and stopped him as he began to turn away from her.

"Seto-sama." She said softly, her hand lightly stroking his cheek as their eyes locked. She guided his lips to hers and kissed him softly, gently, and let him kiss her back. Her heart she felt was trying to escape her chest as her lips met his in a tentative kiss. She could feel his heart beating just a madly. Or was it simply a reflection of her own? She couldn't tell, nor did she care. She just knew she didn't want him to leave and he was about to. She knew she wouldn't let him leave without a perfect ending to this happy memory.

"Just in case…" she muttered as he pulled her closer and deepened, his own desire getting the better of him. He pulled away abruptly, out of breath, his heart pounding and his mind foggy with her presence. Reluctantly, he released her from his embrace and stepped away from her. His hands slid down her arms, until her hand was in his. Squeezing it slightly, he looked her deep in the eyes.

"I promise, Umi."

She nodded as a couple of silent tears rolled from her eyes.

Kaiba had to consciously force himself to leave her, but he never took his eyes off of her until the door closed in front of him. Free of her presence, he collapsed against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths to get his fevered heart back under his control. He sighed heavily.

"Distracting…" he muttered as he headed for the establishment's exit.


	12. Resolution

Yu-Gi-Oh: Resolution

Joey eyed the building suspiciously as he stood guard. Yugi had tried to keep watch all night, but when Joey woke some time before dawn, he had convinced the other young man to rest.

"The worry is really catching up to him," Joey thought as he stared at the building, glancing briefly at his sleeping friend.

"Where the hell is Kaiba." He muttered, his annoyance coming out in his voice. "If this is just an excuse…" His hand unconsciously squeezed into a fist. "I don't think Yugi would be able to handle it if he hurts her."

He looked hard at the building.

"What's taking him so long!"

As the thought crossed his mind, Kaiba came through the front door. Joey's eyes widened and it took him a second before he realized that he should wake Yugi up.

"Hey, Yugi… come on." He shook the smaller boy as Yugi's eyes opened slowly and a slight groan escaped his lips.

"Kaiba's back, Yugi! Wake up!" Joey nearly shouted. Yugi was suddenly awake upon hearing Kaiba's name, as were Tristan and Tea but from Joey's shouting..

"Where is he?" Yugi questioned, looking around.

"What time is it?" Tea asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Kaiba appeared silently in the small band, his sudden presence elicited a collective yelp of surprise from the group.

"I found her," he said quietly.

Yugi, his heart coming back under control, looked at him expectantly.

"Is she ok? Where is she?" he fired a string of questions at Kaiba.

"She's fine. I think I know a way to get her out, too." Kaiba replied.

"That's all well and good, Kaiba, but what took you so long?" Joey asked, accusingly.

Kaiba's hard eyes met Joey's and then Yugi's and softened. His voice was a whisper when he found it.

"She asked me to stay. She was scared." His eyes drifted to the ground next to him as Joey's eyes continued to pierce through his soul. He didn't feel it though, as his mind was once again overcome with her presence, only this time it was a memory.

"Well, what did you do with her, then?" Joey prodded. Tea looked at him wide eyed, shocked that he dare ask such a question. Yugi looked from his friend to his rival, his heart not wanting to understand the questions. Kaiba's eyes hardened.

"I don't think that's any of you business, Puppy Boy." His rough voice challenged Joey. Yugi's eyes hardened at the implication of Kaiba's response. Anger rising in him, Yugi felt the Change wash over him.

"But it is -my- business, Kaiba." His now mature voice countered. Kaiba glanced at him and felt part of his resolve withering.

"All I did was ease her fears, Yugi. I would never hurt her." His eyes widened a bit as he heard himself. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked himself. "I hurt everyone else."

Kaiba's heart began to argue.

"Not Mokuba…" his heart decided it would be best to leave it at that, at least for now.

"I trust you, Kaiba," the dark Yugi smiled. "Now, what did you learn?" Yugi felt the dark presence that sometimes overpowers him fall away, and he looked up at Kaiba expectantly, hopefully.

"She's safe, Yugi. She's scared, but she's safe, at least for now." Kaiba reassured him. "But we should get her out as soon a possible."

"You said you had a plan." Yugi stated, the darkness ebbing from his voice. His companions looked at him in confusion, not understanding his sudden acceptance of his archrival.

"Yeah. First off, the girls in there are all tagged."

"They're what?" Joey asked.

"Tagged, they all have these bands on their ankles that track and monitor them. I was able to examine Umi's while I was with her. I'm pretty certain that I can get it off of her. It looks like something we produced a few years ago." Kaiba explained.

"So we can get her out." Yugi said, for confirmation.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem… By the way, she called herself Megumi when she introduced herself to me. So that's who we should ask for."

"Wait a minute… Kaiba, why would your company produce human tracking devices?" Téa asked.

"Why would she use a different name?" Tristan asked at the same time.

"For convicts…"Kaiba said, answering Téa's question.

"To protect herself." Téa answered Tristans's question quietly.

"It doesn't matter, I'll know her when I see her…" Yugi replied.

"So Kaiba, you can get her tag thingy off, but what about the rest of us, huh? I know Yugi here's gonna want to help get her out." Joey challenged. "Or are you planning to rescue her by yourself?"

"You three will need to stand watch." Kaiba said, falling into his command voice, the voice that was used to getting its way. "Tea, Joey, you'll keep an eye on the building and have the car standing by. Tristan, you'll watch my back while I work on that tagging bracelet."

Joey and Yugi started in on their criticisms of the plan immediately. Téa looked around confused.

"What car?" She asked.

"Why does Tristan get to go inside?" Joey whined, "And I'm stuck out here with Téa?"

"Gee, thanks a lot, Joey." Téa muttered sarcastically.

"What am I going to be doing?" Yugi asked with excitement mixed with a touch of annoyance.

"You're standing guard out here, Joey, because you're pissing me off." Kaiba fixed him with his cold, hard eyes. "And Yugi, I need you to be a distraction."

The group of friends looked at Kaiba with various expressions-Anger colored Joey's face, confusion masked Yugi, and mild amusement danced over Tristan's and Téa's.

"Distraction?" The confusion on his face had crept into Yugi's voice.

"Yeah. I've learned that the owner is somewhat of a gambler." Kaiba explained.

"So, you want me to challenge him?" Yugi half asked, half stated.

"You are much better at games of chance than I am, Yugi… as much as I hate to admit it."

Yugi nodded his assent to Kaiba's plan so far.

"But," Kaiba continued. "You'll have to… Change before you go in."

Once again, Yugi's face was a mask of confusion.

"I don't think they'll let you in like this, Yugi." Kaiba explained.

Joey chuckled.

"Yeah, Lil'Bit."

Yugi glared at Joey.

"Shut up." He hissed.

Kaiba, choosing to ignore the exchange, continued.

"I need to get some tools. We'll go in an hour or so from now." He pulled out a cell phone and called for a car. "I'll meet you back here in just under the hour."

Yugi nodded his aggrement.

"Sounds good." Tristan added. Téa managed a weak smile.

"Who died and made him God." Joey muttered as Kaiba's car drove up and then whisked him away.


	13. Game On

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Game On

An hour later…

Kaiba returned in a non-descript vehicle, and after glaring at Joey, he handed Téa the key.

"Alright. Let's go." Yugi said in nervous anticipation aided by the recently consumed sugar he had had to tide him over. He could hardly keep still.

"Not yet. You need to change, Yugi." Tristan reminded him.

"Oh, yeah…" Suddenly a more ancient spirit fell over the small young man, making him appear larger, older and much more mature.

"Right." The other, darker Yugi said. "Let's go."

The trio of young men headed for the building that held Umi prisoner, leaving Joey and Téa behind.

"You think it's going to work?" Téa asked, leaning against the car.

"I don't know. I hope it does, for Yugi's sake." Joey sighed as he joined her.

"You don't like Kaiba very much, do you?" She looked at him, the corner of her mouth turning up in a teasing smile.

"I just don't trust him." Joey crossed his arms over his chest, a frown plastered to his face.

* * *

Inside the brothel…

"Ah! Welcome back, Sir!" The owner greeted Kaiba as the trio entered the establishment. "Wonderful to see you again! I see you brought some friends with you as well." The sleazy man grinned at them. "What can my girls do for you?"

"Where's Megumi?" Kaiba asked bluntly.

"Ah. She is where you left her, I believe." The older man looked at him suggestively. "I dare say, you certainly tired her out."

Kaiba looked at him impatiently, his eyes flashing at the man's words. Tristan held Yugi back with a tight grip on his shoulder.

"Would you like another go with her?" The owner asked, seeing only the dollar signs flashing in his eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering what it would take to… get her off your hands." Kaiba answered, his voice flat and icy.

"Oh. Sir, I'm sorry, but she's not for sale." The exaggerated sympathy in the owner's voice proved that he was not sympathetic at all. "But, I have many others that I would be happy to…"

"How about we play a little game for her?" Yugi cut him off, the anger in his heart being masked by his cool and calm voice. The owner's small eyes lit up at the word "game".

"A game, my young friend? What did you have in mind? And what would I stand to gain if I win?" The sleazy man leaned toward Yugi, his eyes on fire, and a sadistic smile crossing his lips.

Yugi glanced quickly to Kaiba, whose brief nod him that he had free reign to do what he pleased.

"A great deal… How 'bout we discuss it in private?" Yugi's smooth voice coaxed.

"A wonderful idea!" The older man responded, his simple mind filled with the possibilities of riches beyond his wildest dreams. He led Yugi into a small room in the back. Yugi glanced quickly at Kaiba and Tristan, his eyes telling them to act now.

"Come on…" Kaiba said as he started sprinting up the stairs.

As Kaiba opened the door, Tristan's eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted him. On the bed, curled around a pillow, was the image from their shared vision, only now she was draped only in a sheet. He put a hand on Kaiba's shoulder, stopping his advance into the room.

"Kaiba, wait! She's naked!" Tristan said in a harsh, urgent whisper.

"We can't worry about that now." Kaiba replied, his voice matching Tristan's. "Besides," he continued, his whisper falling into a purr. "How do you think she got that way?" Kaiba gave him a quick wicked smile as Tristan furrowed his brow and started to protest. Kaiba, however, didn't give him the chance.

"Look, if it bothers you that much, then stand watch out here, OK? Just knock if something doesn't seem right." Kaiba said continuing into the room, closing the door behind him. Tristan sighed in frustration as he leaned against the wall.

* * *

In the dream, Umi was standing atop a large building, looking down on the masses scurrying below. A handmaiden called to her from inside the large room.

"Mistress… Mistress?"

"I'm on the balcony, Kiya…" She called back, not able to pull her gaze from the palace courtyard. "The so love him, don't they?" She asked the slightly older woman as she approached.

"Of course, Mistress. The Pharaoh has brought much joy and prosperity to the two lands. And his wedding day is a great cause for celebration." Kiya answered. "Come now, Mistress, you too must prepare for the ceremonies. Today you will become the Great Wife, the consort to our Pharaoh, and tonight, you will become God's Wife, and forever will the heavens bless your union."

Umi reluctantly pulled her gaze away from the bustle of the wedding preparations to prepare herself for her marriage to her Pharaoh, God on Earth, and her half-brother.

"I only hope you are right about all of this, Kiya…"

"You will be a fine Consort, Mistress."

* * *

The room was light only by a small lamp near the bed as Seto Kaiba entered the room. The lamp cast an eerie glow in the room, making Umi's skin appear as translucent as the apparition he had seen the night before. He resisted the urge to touch her soft skin as he sat on the bed next to her. Lifting the bottom of the sheet, he revealed the device that kept her prisoner.

"Not much longer now, Umi… I promise." He whispered.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small tool kit and began examining the anklet.

His light touch on her foot caused her to moan softly, the sound of which pounded at his resolve. It felt as if he was screaming from the inside at himself to touch her, take her, and never let her go. He fought the desire and focused on the job he needed to do.


	14. Playtime

Yu-Gi-Oh: Playtime

Yugi watched from the dubious safety of his mind as his older self was escorted into a small, dark room. From what he could see, the room contained only a table, some chairs and what looked like a bar.

"But there is much more to this room than meets the eye." He felt his older self warn him.

"So, you mentioned a game, my young friend?" the sleazy middle-aged man asked. "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"What kind of game do you want to play?" Yugi countered.

"Ah… are you sure you can afford to play in the big leagues, child? What are you willing to offer?"

"Well, my backer has authorized me to use what I need to win the girl… so let's start with what you paid for her."

The older man's eyes grew wide as he saw a very quick way to double, or perhaps triple his investment in less than 48 hours.

"Two hundred thousand… American dollars." The older man grinned. "She was actually quite pricey… of course, it is quite rare that you see a girl of true Japanese blood with such vividly green eyes. And to have one in such a… pure condition… she was definitely worth the purchase price."

Yugi did a rough estimate as the man was speaking. "Just over 2 million yen… wow."

"OK then," Yugi cut him off. "I will start my bet at 2 million yen. All I ask from you is to bet the girl. So, name your game…"

A vicious grin spread over the older man's face. Yugi just sat confidently.

* * *

Kaiba made quick work of the removal of the anklet. As he removed the device from Umi's leg, he turned and looked at her, directly into her large, green-gold, completely awake eyes. His breath caught in his throat as she looked at him, and then his eyes hardened just a bit.

"I'm glad you came back, but didn't you think it might be a good idea to wake me before you started?" she asked.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, Umi…" Kaiba mumbled as he stood. "Anyway, I'm getting you out of here, so I suggest you get dressed. Do you know of a back exit?"

Umi slid to the edge of the bed, the sheet still wrapped around her.

"I've only been here at most two days. I have no idea." Umi stated as she leaned over to get her robe. "This is all I have in here…"

Kaiba looked at the robe. The feel of it from last night as he slid it from Umi's shoulder rushed back to him.

"It'll have to do… at least for a while. Now get dressed so we can get out of here."

Kaiba went to the door and peeked out to get Tristan's attention. Umi slipped the robe onto her petite frame.

"We need to find a back exit of some sort… just in case Yugi fails and we have to get her out some other way."

"Is she dressed yet?" Tristan's muffled voice asked.

"Yeah." Kaiba said, glancing back to her and then opening the door for the other young man.

"OK then, let's go find a back entrance." Tristan said, thinking out loud.

* * *

After the first hand, things were not look too good for Yugi. His younger self began to wonder if they had gotten themselves in over their head.

"Maybe we can't beat him… what are we going to do?" the tiny voice from inside asked.

The older man across the table chuckled as he looked at his hand.

"You know, I'm just having the devil's luck today… hmmm." The owner purred. "Maybe when you lose to me, and your… backer is finished with her, I'll go test out my merchandise myself. She must be worth something to have the two of you all worked up over her." The older man took a sip of his drink as he smiled evilly at his opponent.

"You will not win." Yugi stated plainly, his voice growing more dark and sinister. "But, if you wish… how about we up the stakes…"

The room grew darker and otherworldly as a small smile crossed over Yugi's face.

"Up the stakes? How?" Curiosity filled the owner's eyes and voice.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm… I guarantee you will leave here a changed man…"

Shadow Yugi dealt a card to his opponent and to himself. Looking at the card, he knew the outcome of the game had changed dramatically.

"Don't worry, Umi-chan. He will never hurt you again." Yugi's darkest voice echoed though his thought. "He will never hurt anyone again."

* * *

Kaiba, Tristan and Umi snuck down the stairs at the back of the building. As Kaiba and Tristan noticed what might be an old freight exit, Umi ducked into another room.

"Where'd she go?" Tristan asked, looking behind him and stopping.

"What?" Kaiba stopped short. "Damn." He swore under his breath. Whispering he called out for her.

The pair of young men started searching the rooms, both to find Umi and to determine if their presumed exit was indeed an exit.

Tristan opened one door and then quickly shut it. His body went rigid and his face went red.

"Nope, not in there…" He said, fighting to control his embarrassment.

"Don't just stand there, help me find her." Kaiba hissed.

"Right" Tristan said, gaining control of himself.

Umi sighed gratefully as she entered into the dressing room.

"Not much selection, but it's better than hitting the streets in nothing but a robe…" she thought to herself as she began to change.

Tristan slowly opened another door and peeked inside.

"Excuse me for intruding…" he mumbled under his breath. His eyes grew wide as he saw Umi's slim form pulling a shirt over her head. "Oh… there you are…" He glanced over to Kaiba.

"Kaiba… I found her." He whispered.

Kaiba turned and pushed the door where Tristand was standing open.

"What are you… Oh. Sorry." Kaiba's cheeks colored slightly as he saw her pulling on a pair of tall boots.

"I couldn't go outside in that, now could I?" Umi stood up, pointing to the robe now lying on the floor, wobbly on the tall heels of the boots. "Not that this is all that much better." Umi sighed.

Tristan and Kaiba both had to tear their eyes from her tightly silhouetted form. Kaiba kept glancing at her long legs, remembering how they had been wrapped around him the night before.

"You're right… you look like a whore." He said coldly to drown his own desire. "Come on, let's go."

"Well, thanks a lot…" Umi spat back, equally as cold, as she led the way out of the room.

* * *

Shadow Yugi looked down at the helpless man on the floor. His eyes were cold and devoid of emotion, save mild amusement.

"You will never touch my Consort. Nor will you touch any one ever again." Shadow Yugi's frigid shadowy voice reverberated through the room.

"What… What did you do to me?" The older, sleazy, but now helpless man asked, his voice trembling and fearful.

"For those who abuse the life-giving powers of sex, their only punishment is to be removed from it's circle. You will never again enjoy this great sacrament. You will never again have such desire. And you will never again use desire to harm another. "

"Why? Why have you done this?"

"Because, anyone who harms my Consort is deserving of such a fate as can be delivered in the Shadow Realm." Shadow Yugi explained as he turned his back on the quivering man on the floor. Leaving the room, the darkness fell from Yugi as he crossed the threshold from the Shadow Realm to the real world.

"Now to find the others." He thought, his mind reaching out for his sister. "Ah… in the back."

* * *

Kaiba, having taken the lead, hurried to the back freight door. Tristan walked more slowly with Umi, helping to keep her on her feet.

"Who can walk in these things?" She muttered under her breath.

"Hurry up." Kaiba hissed at them.

"Kaiba, she's going as fast as she can. You want her to break a leg trying to run in these things?" Tristan spat back.

Yugi appeared beside Kaiba, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Umi-chan…" He sighed. His breath caught in his throat.

"Is the door open?" He asked Kaiba, tearing his eyes from his sister shamefully.

"She's our sister… you shouldn't think of her like that…" the younger voice from inside scolded.

Kaiba pushed on the door, which swung open easily.

"Now if only they could hurry up… we still have to make it around the building without being caught…"

"The owner won't be a problem… not anymore." Yugi stated, matter-of-factly.

Kaiba gave him a suspicious sideways glance but thought better than to ask.

"I've seen him do some crazy things when changed like this… better not to ask." He thought.

Tristan and Umi reach the doorway and slip outside.

"I'd like to see *you* run in six inch heels, Seto-san." Umi hissed softly as she slipped passed him.


	15. Reunion

Yu-Gi-Oh: Reunion

The short trip around the building was uneventful, largely due to Yugi's incapacitation of the brothel's owner. As the foursome rounded the building, Tea smacked Joey to wake him.

"They're back. Get up." She said. "Looks like they got her too."

"Huh?" Joey rubbed his eyes.

Tea jumped into the driver's seat and started the car as Yugi and the others approached. Joey opened the door to the back seat, letting Umi enter first. Yugi lightly smacked his friend as he noticed Joey's eyes traveling down Umi's body.

"What?" Joey asked, innocently. Tristan and Kaiba just glared at him.

"Yugi-chan? Did my luggage make it here or will I have to go buy some clothes to wear?" Umi asked, pulling off the painful boots.

"What, you don't think you look cute like that, Umi-chan?"

Umi glared harshly at her brother, who had finally changed back into his younger normal self.

"What? I'm kidding…"

A short while later, Tea stopped the car in front of Yugi and Umi's grandfather's shop and home. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea got out of the car. Umi put the torturous boots back on and Kaiba got into the driver's seat.

"Kaiba…" Yugi called from the curb. Kaiba turned to face him.

"Thank you." Yugi's voice was completely sincere as he thanked his enemy. "Why are we enemies when we can work so well together?" the voice inside him asked.

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't mention it… Ever." Kaiba turned back to face the road.

Umi joined her brother on the curb. Looking at the young man in the driver's seat, she approached him.

"Thank you, Seto-san." She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "You really can be a nice person… if you weren't such an ass." She whispered to him before turning back to her brother.

"Umi." Kaiba's gruff voice called out to her.

Umi looked at him over her shoulder. Her long black hair blew slightly in the wind. She captured a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." Kaiba said before he hit the gas and drove off.

"Always a pleasure Kaiba, you jerk!" Joey called after the disappearing car.

Ignoring the blustering blonde, Umi turned to her brother.

"It looks the same as I remember it… So, we're going to stand around here all day, or are we going to go inside, so I can change?" Umi said with a spreading smile on her face.

* * *

Shortly after dinner, Umi slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep. A sleep like one she had not had since she was a child. And in her sleep, she dreamed…

The golden collar weighed heavily against her nearly bare chest. The tight skirt made walking difficult, but not more so than the reason she was dressed as such. She was dressed as a queen and would soon become one.

"The Great Wife of the Pharaoh, Lord of the Two Lands." She thought, readjusting her posture to keep the heavy headdress from tumbling off.

"Never in my dreams did I imagine I would be here… Of course, I guess it should be obvious. I am of royal blood. But still…" Her heart was racing; her breathing was shallow as she mounted the litter that would soon carry her to her husband-to-be, her Pharaoh, and her God. Sitting down, she tried to act as regal as she could, but still she felt as if she was playing dress-up in someone else's clothes and jewelry.

"It's really happening…"

As the guards lifted the gilded litter and carried her into the courtyard, she could hear the cheers of the nobles filling the square. Their happiness was almost deafening to her as they crowded beside the litter.

"Thank the Gods I can't see them…" She thought as she leaned back against the pillows cushioning her carriage.

The trip across the courtyard was too short for her to relax. Before she could really stop to breath, the litter was being placed on the dais at the foot of the temple.

"Now, I have to go to him… I have to meet my half-brother for the first time, and I will be his wife." She slowly let out a shaky breath.

Her attendant pulled back the curtain to let her out, and the bright sun assaulted her, forcing her eyes closed. Taking another deep breath, she took her attendant's hand and stepped from the litter. The whoops and yells of the masses washed over her.

"At least they sound approving…" she thought as she forced a smile and walked up the stairs to meet her husband.

"Amun is certainly smiling upon us today." Her attendant stated.

"Yes… He is, as are all the Gods." She responded.

"Good luck to you, Mistress." Her attendant released her hand so she could walk the rest of the way to her husband, the Pharaoh.

"Look past him…" She thought, trying to control her nerves. "Just stare at the wall. You can do it."

After what seemed an eternity, she reached him. Slowly, she drew her eyes up over his royal garb and his tanned chest. Her eyes lingered for the briefest of moments on the pendant he wore around his neck.

"An upside-down pyramid? Interesting…" She thought.

Finally, she reached his eyes and violet met green-gold for the first time.

"Welcome home, my Consort." He said softly. "Please, take your place."

She nodded slightly and then stepped to the side, taking a position one half step behind him. She released her last nervous breath.

* * *

"Umi? Umi… Umi, wake up." Grandpa said softly. "Come on, Umi, you've been sleeping for the better part of the day…"

"Hmmm?" Umi moaned as she rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "Have I?"

"Come on, Umi-chan, dinner's ready, and you haven't eaten since yesterday. Time to get up."

"OK…" Umi sighed as she rolled to a sitting and then standing position. Yawning, she stretched her slender form.

"I was having the strangest dream…" She muttered.

"What was that, Umi?" Grandpa called from the door.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Grandpa." She replied following him down the stairs. "What's for dinner?"

The smell of yakitori and cold soba filled the downstairs part of the apartment. Umi looked around as she descended. The apartment was empty.

"Where's Yugi?" She asked, curious.

"Ah, he's out with his friends. They are supposed to be studying for an English test, but they probably went to the arcade down the street." Grandpa replied, mild concern filling his voice.

"Oh." Umi sat down at the table, and looked around.

"Umi, I know losing your mother has been very hard on you. I also would imagine it to be very difficult for you, moving back to Japan so quickly after her death. But, I just wanted you to know that Yugi and I have missed you very much and we will do what we can to help make these transitions easier for you. We both loved Sakura, too, but with the two of you having been away for so long, we are not as strongly affected as you are sure to be."

"I'm fine, Grandpa." Umi managed a weak smile as she picked up the chopsticks. "Of course, getting used to living in Japan is going to be difficult. Everything is so different from what I am used to."

Grandpa smiled a wry smile.

"I felt the same way every time I went on a dig in another country…"

"I mean, in some ways, it does feel like I'm coming home, but in others… " She sighed heavily.

"It's like you're experiencing it for the first time." Grandpa stated.

"Exactly."

"Umi-chan. You have been through a great ordeal recently, and I want you to know that if you need help getting through it, we'll get that help for you. We'll be here for you when you need us." The old man smiled kindly at her.

"And if you don't feel ready to start school next semester, I won't force you to do so. You will need time to recover… from everything that has happened."

"Thanks Grandpa. That means a lot." She smiled back as she picked up a bit of soba. "But truthfully? I think getting into the thick of things might just be the best thing for me. It will help me to get over a lot of the adjustments I need to make."

"If that is your wish, Umi-chan. So… your spoken Japanese is quite good… how's your written?"

Umi groaned. She had been forced to use Japanese at home to speak with her mother, but she could barely remember the hiragana her mother had made her learn as a young child.

"I think I'll need a tutor, Grandpa."

"I'm sure we can arrange something… with your fluency in English, we can probably work out a trade with someone. Now eat before it gets cold… or warm as the case may be." He chuckled softly as she smiled at him and began eating her food.

* * *

Umi and her grandfather had been sitting together talking about recent events for about an hour and a half when Yugi came waltzing home, yawning.

"So, how did studying go?" Umi asked her brother from the living room, turning on the sofa to look at him. Her eyes grew wide as the pendant around his neck caught her gaze. "The same as my dream…"

"It was ok…" Yugi answered, jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to her. "You look better…" He started, but her staring caught his attention. "What?" he asked, looking down at the Millennium Puzzle.

"I've seen that before…"

"Yeah, I was wearing it yesterday…"

"No, I've seen it in a dream… what is it?"

"Huh? It's the Millennium Puzzle. You remember that box that Grandpa brought back from Egypt when we were little? Well, he gave it to me a couple of years ago and told me if I could put it together, then I could have it. Well, I did… and voila. Millennium Puzzle. I wear it as kind of a… good luck charm." Yugi explained.

Umi touched it lightly, her eyes were transfixed to the golden object, and her voice was distant.

"It's more than that…"

"You said you saw it in a dream?" Yugi snapped his fingers at her to get her to look up at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, in my dream a young Pharaoh was wearing it…"

Yugi's eyes grew wide at the mention of the Pharaoh.

"But is was only a dream… So, are you having trouble with English, or are you helping out one of your friends, Yugi?" Umi quickly changed the subject, not wanting to admit to anyone the extent of her recent dreams about her brother.

* * *

That night, after Yugi had excused himself for the night, he sat quietly in his room. From inside his heart, he heard the voice of the puzzle speaking to him as it often did.

"She knows about me."

"But how, my other self? She admitted it was only a dream… How could she know?"

"She seems familiar… just as everyone involved seems familiar."

"You think she's a reincarnation as well? That she was someone important to the Millennium Items in the ancient times?"

"Perhaps… When we were dueling that louse of a man for her freedom, it felt as if I had lost control."

"I noticed that. What happened?"

"I can't explain it… when he mentioned that he might harm her, I was so overcome by rage that I changed, became darker. I just knew I could not let him harm her, but I don't know why."

"I don't know either… I was completely blocked out that time when we went to the Shadow Realm. It felt as if I had been knocked out from behind."

"Whatever it is… we both felt the need to protect her, so much so, that we nearly killed that man."

A shiver ran down Yugi's spine.

"I know… I hope that never happens again."

"She is quite beautiful…" The ancient Yugi commented.

"Ewww… she's my sister." Yugi said, mildly disgusted.

"I was just stating a fact." Ancient Yugi said as he faded back into the puzzle.

"'Stating a fact' my ass… I saw the way you looked at her yesterday when she was dressed up like that. Damn pervert." Yugi mumbled as he collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

Umi sat at the computer for most of the night, relaying the recent events to her friend Christa in the States. She told Christa about the abduction and being force to work as a whore, but not being a very good one. She told her about the dreams she was having and how she told her brother where she was being held captive. She told her about how it felt to be back in Japan, about how much she missed Colorado and her friends, about how scared she was. And, she told her about a young man by the name of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Kaiba lay in his large bed with his eyes wide open.

"I'm not tired." He said out loud. "I can't get to sleep."

Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her face or feel her body pressed against him. The scent of her still haunted him, even two days later.

"Why did I have to get involved?" He asked himself coolly, but already knowing the answer. He wouldn't wish losing a sibling on anyone, apparently not even his worst enemy.

"Stupid question, huh…"

He pulled one of his pillows across his chest and hugged it tightly to him. He buried his face into it.

He sighed. Since seeing her for the first time, things had changed. He had changed, if only a little bit.

"And now she's with them, and I'll never be able to get near her again… because they will 'protect' her from me. Poison her against me is more like it."

He buried his face into his pillow once more and screamed into it. He lay lost in thought until haunted dreams overtook him.


End file.
